Ask the Baltics!
by maikyaera
Summary: Ask Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia whatever you'd like! Poland or Russia may show up as well. Inspired by Ask Alfred, like all the others.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so this was inspired by Ask Alfred, like every other Ask x! out there. I haven't seen one for these three yet, though, so we'll see how it goes.

Also, if all three of them are talking I'm going to make bold=Lithuania, italics= Latvia, and underline= Estonia. Future chapters may have Poland and/or Russia, so yeah.

* * *

**Hello! My friend Poland had an idea that you all could ask me, Estonia and Latvia some questions and we could answer them. He was originally going to present the idea himself, but he suddenly got really shy for some reason. I guess he doesn't like strangers, even if you're only typing to them…?**

_And I'm going to be not shy! I'm not scared of typing to nice people, so my hands won't tremble when I type! Unless… o-oh no.. w-what if R-Russia-san s-sees this? W-we shouldn't d-do this!_

Anyway, send in reviews with questions and we'll answer them! (I am an honor student after all; what's the hardest you could ask me?)

* * *

So you can send in a question for all three or just one of them. I don't really like the underline/italics/bold thing, but I don't really know how else to distinguish who's talking without actually labeling it.

...I don't think anyone will review. orz I fail.


	2. Why would Latvia eat us?

Thanks for reviewing! Hope I didn't fail too hard with their responses..

so remember, bold=Lithuania, italic=Latvia, and underline=Estonia. The just normal text is the question. Which may be confusing..

* * *

Hypothetically, Russia wants to reform the USSR... what do you do?

**I would say no. It didn't work last time and I see no reason for it to do any better this time around. **

latvia do you believe that russia may like you? and what are your feeling

towards him? after all you seem to what to impress him and he doesn't hurt you

as much as the others.

_L-like m-me? I-I didn'-t t-think R-Russia-san liked anyone b-but A-America-san.._

_U-umm, I-I'm a b-bit scared of h-him… I d-don't like h-him l-like.. t-that._

_A-and I-I think i-it's just b-because I-I'm the s-smallest… I-I mean, h-he d-doesn't h-hurt Estonia e-either, r-really.._

Heyllo baltics dearie~^^

For all of you

In ask peter (during your sleepover raivis) and estonia You guys stated you shared bed, toothbrush, baths, what else?

**Clothes sometimes, Estonia and I sometimes have to hand down ours to Latvia. That's really it though. **

For Lithui

1. Why do you like Natalia?

**Well… I think she's a beautiful woman, and very strong and independent.. what's not to like? **

2. How come your the maid

**Russia probably thinks I'm the most responsible out of us, since I am the oldest, and it would be bad if we forgot to do the chores, so it's just safest if I do most of them.**

For Estonia

1. *hug*

Thank you.

2. *gives cookie* what kind of laptop do you have

Mac, of course. They're very cutting edge. I actually just bought myself an iPad, it's very cool.

For lil latvia~

ILUUUUUUUUU ^^ 3 anyways

1. *gives cake*

_T-thank you. _

2. Why do you drink? T T

_W-well, s-sometimes i-it just h-helps me relax and f-forget about… t-things…_

Well write back!~

~ Blues Clues ~

Hey there guys!

Yeah, I'm one of those crazy fangirls that support RussLith, tragic love and

all that jazz, and a friend of mine is really into RussLatvia or LatviaRussia.

But what do you say about that? Ever read any fanfictions?

**I have read a couple. Russia-san treated me like a dog. Literally. He put a collar on me and made me play fetch in the snow. Then when I was too freezing to 'play' anymore he raped me. **

_T-the s-same t-thing happened t-to me… j-just without t-the dog t-thing.._

I've never seen any fanfictions. Why aren't I in any?

So, Lithuania, what do you say about RussLith? Is it true or just a stupid hope from the fan's side? Or are you with Poland? Which one of those pairingsdo you prefer? (Personally, I like both of them~ And a lot of other Lithuaniapairings.. Like AmericaLith, PrussiaLith, LithBela, CanadaLithuania, DenmarkLithuania, EnglandLithuania. Don't ask about some of them, they're just really cute :) And yes, you are the uke in all of them. )

**I'm not involved with Russia-san romantically, if that's what you're asking. Or Poland, either! We're just friends. I already told you I like Belarus. **

**..wow. You pair me with a lot of people o/o**

Also Latvia, do you have an evil dark side that no one knows about? Because I've heard of fanfics where you've eaten your brothers.

_E-eaten them? _

LATVIAAAAAAAA

~~Please Stand By~~

**_Like, it's Poland here! Latvia fainted or something and then Estonia totally spazzed out and Liet went to go help them. So yeah, Russia is like so not a good match for Liet because he like beats them up and stuff. He's so not boyfriend material._**

Estonia, you're the one that doesn't get paired up with others very often. Why is that? Even I don't have a favourite pairing with you (though if I have to choose who to pair you up with in a fanfic, it's probably Ukraine... ).

Well, I must say I don't really care if I get paired with people or not. People are probably just jealous I'm too busy being an honor student. And Ukraine's a lovely young lady but I've never really thought of her like.. that.

And to all of you. What does Russia REALLY do to you? And is he the worst towards Lithuania?

He doesn't really _do_ anything to us, he just.. 

_A-acts r-really s-scary.._

**And I wouldn't say he's the worst to me, he-**

oh and he hacked my websites!

Other than that, have a nice day~ ^^

Interactive stories are a violation of the ToS. You have been reported.

**_Like, that's so not cool! _**

* * *

Thanks again you guys! And why was I reported when a billion other people have these kinds of stories T_T


End file.
